Haus
by Schlaf
Summary: Yuzuki, Touka dan Hinano memandang sengit satu sama lain. Semua berawal dari hawa panas, celotehan para anak Adam di Kelas 3E, dan Taiga yang kehausan. —Okajima x Yada/Kurahashi/Fuwa. Mind to RnR?


**Ansatsu Kyoushitsu** belongs to **Yuusei Matsui**

— **Nama, merek, dan tempat yang disebutkan disini akan dipelesetkan agar tak terjadi pelanggaran hak cipta** —

* * *

Taiga menarik-narik kerah kemeja sekolahnya, dan mulai mengipasi leher dengan tangannya yang bebas.

Hari ini panas. Kelewat panas, malah.

Bahkan Karma sampai mengikatkan kardigannya di pinggang seraya mengipasi diri dengan kipas kecil bergambar Disnei Perinses (yang sukses meruntuhkan imej machonya) serta Yuuma sampai tega melempar dasi ke dalam kolong mejanya sendiri. Belum lagi Nagisa yang melepas rompi biru dongker kesayangannya dan Itona yang melepas bandananya, juga Hiroto dan Tomohito yang melepaskan dua kancing paling atas kemeja mereka. Taiga bahkan tak membawa majalah tidak senonoh ke sekolah—tubuhnya saja sudah panas, masa' mau menambah panas lagi?

"Ke kolam, yuk?" ajak Hiroto dengan cengiran khas miliknya. Karma menyeletuk sebagai balasan, "Elu udah siap digoreng, ya, Maehara-kun?"

Hiroto bergidik ngeri dan menggeleng. "Eng-enggak jadi deh. Yang ada gue gosong, terus cewek-cewek enggak ada yang mau jadian sama gue lagi. Hiii!"

"Elu cuma mikirin cewek, Mae? Ya ampun..." lanjut Yuuma sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. Bahasanya mulai tidak rapi akibat hawa panas yang menyakitkan.

"Iyalah! Mati gue kalo enggak punya cewek," balas Maehara sewot. Biasa, efek panas.

"Dih, gak usah sewot gitu kali. Gue 'kan ngomong baik-baik, Mae." Yuuma membalas Mae dengan sama sewotnya, membuat yang lain menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. Hawa panas itu ternyata menyeramkan sekali, ya.

Agar tak terjadi kesalahpahaman, mari jelaskan dulu dari awal. Siang ini, para siswa Kelas 3E berkumpul di dalam ruang kelas dan ogah melakukan apapun. Alhasil mereka bermalas-malasan begini. Mumpung masih istirahat.

"Nagisa, bagi air minum dong. Gue haus nih," ucap Taiga, hendak mengambil botol minum Nagisa. Sayang, Nagisa keburu merebut botol minumnya dari Taiga dengan ekspresi cemberut.

"Malak yang lain aja, Okajima-kun," sahut Nagisa "Ini persediaan air sampe pulang nanti. Enak aja bagi-bagi."

Sekali lagi, hawa panas memang mengerikan.

Taiga berbalik menatap geng Terasaka yang langsung mengamankan botol ait minum masing-masing sambil menggeleng. Bahkan Itona sampai berkomentar tajam, "Gue enggak mau _indirect kiss_ sama cowok. Lu kata gua homo."

Taiga mencibir. "Kalo sama Hazama-san, baru mau. Pelit lu,"—wajah Itona sukses memerah karenanya. Entah memang akibat panas atau kalimat Taiga tadi.

"Kar—" belum selesai Taiga menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Karma langsung memeluk botol minumannya yang berisi susu stroberi dengan posesif(?).

"Gak. Ini punya gue. Sono beli sendiri," Karma membalas ketus. Dasar maniak susu stroberi. Tomohito tertawa terpingkal-pingkal melihatnya kemudian bertanya paada Taiga:

"Okajima-kun, elu haus?" tanya maniak bisbol tersebut dengan ramah. Mata Taiga jadi berbinar karenanya. Akhirnya ada juga yang baik pada—

"Kalo haus, sono turun gunung. Elu kata ada yang mau bagi-bagi air sama elu? Entar botolnya kena iler elu, lagi. HAHAHAHA."

—Pemuda itu malah membuat Taiga makin nista. Apalagi komentarnya lebih tajam dari komentar Itona.

Hati ini sakit, bro.

Taiga berdiri dengan wajah masam, sebelum menepuk bahu Nagisa. "Gue ke toilet dulu. Jagain tempat gue, ya," Nagisa mengangguk.

Apa yang tidak Taiga ketahui adalah, tiga dari empat gadis yang tengah berbincang-bincang di depan kelas saling menatap tajam satu sama lain.

Dan mereka adalah Touka, Hinano, dan Yuzuki.

Lalu yang terakhir adalah Megu—yang merasakan percikan-percikan listrik imajiner di mata ketiga temannya sambil _sweatdrop_.

Ahh... Taiga. Betapa tidak pekanya kamu, Nak.

* * *

 **Yada Touka**

Taiga baru saja keluar dari toilet pria setelah mencuci muka. Wajahnya tampak lebih segar meski yang membasahi wajahnya itu adalah air hangat. Ketika ia hendak berjalan kembali ke kelas, tampak Touka yang sedang memegang sebotol air minum.

"Ahh~ gimana, ya. Kayaknya aku gak bakal habis, deh, minum ini," Touka berkata, sengaja berbicara keras-keras dengan maksud agar Taiga datang dan memintanya. "Bisa mubazir, ya~"

Sayang, Taiga yang tidak peka malah menegurnya. "Daripada mubazir, kasih ke Isogai-kun saja tuh."

Hawa panas memang mengerikan. Bahkan Taiga jadi tidak mesum lagi!

Lalu, Taiga dengan santai berjalan kembali ke kelas.

Kemana rasa hausmu, Nak Taigaaaa!?

 **Mission Status :** _Failed._

 **Alasan :** _Korban kurang_ — _atau tidak_ — _peka._

* * *

 **Kurahasi Hinano**

Setelah Touka gagal menarik perhatian Taiga, kini giliran Hinano yang melancarkan strategi. Gadis dengan surai yang bergelombang itu tersenyum lebar saat Taiga hendak melewatinya.

"Hei, Okajima-kun. Kamu enggak haus?!" seru Hinano ceria, memamerkan botol minumnya pada Taiga. "Mau minum, enggak?"

Mata Taiga, sekali lagi, berbinar. "Mau!" seru Taiga antusias, hendak menyodorkan tangan pada Hinano. Namun Hinano malah menjauhkan botol minumnya.

"Mau? Bayar dulu, dong. Seteguk, lima ratus yen." Hinank melemparkan senyum bisnis pada Taiga yang sukses membuat pemuda itu menunduk kecewa.

"Yah, aku engak bawa duit banyak." katanya—meski tadi dia memakai 'gue-elo' tetapi kalau di depan perempuan harus tetap sopan! "Lain kali, ya, Kurahashi-san."

"Eh? Eh? H-hei, aku bisa memberi diskon, lho! HEEEIII!"

 **Mission status :** _Failed._

 **Alasan :** _Korban sedang tidak punya banyak uang._

* * *

 **Fuwa Yuzuki**

Yuzuki membuka pintu kelas. Ia sedikit telat menjalankan rencananya karena harus ke toilet wanita terlebih dahulu. Menghilangkan kegugupan, katanya.

Gadis itu berjalan mendekati Taiga dengan senyum pede miliknya. "Hei, Okajima-kun." Yuzuki memulai "Tadi kamu kehausan, ya?"

Tiga mendongak dan menganggung, sebelum mengeluarkan buku untuk pelajaran selanjutnya.

Senyuman Yuzuki semakin cerah.

"Aku punya air, nih. Belum kuminum, kok. Mau?" tawar Yuzuki pada Taiga. Taiga menatap Yuzuki yang sudah menyodorkan botol minumnya pada Taiga.

"Eeh..." pemuda berambut hitam pendek itu menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Enggak usah. Tadi dikasih Kimura-kun."

Yuzuki langsung mematung dengan senyum kaku.

 **Mission status :** _Failed._

 **Alasan :** _Korban sudah menyelesaikan tujuannya alias minum._

* * *

"Haaah..."

Tiga sosok gadis yang berwajah lumayan cantik berjalan beriringan sambil menghela napas. Gagal sudah rencana mereka menarik perhatian gebetan mereka bertiga—Taiga—dengan minuman. Memang, mereka menyukai orang yang sama namun mereka tetap akrab.

"Hari ini pun Okajima-kun enggak peka, ya..." keluh Touka.

"Iyaa..." Hinano menyetujui.

"Kenapa, sih, dia enggak peka-peka? Masa' harus kita yang nembak dia duluan?!" komplain Yuzuki.

Mereka yang sekarang sudah sampai di jalan besar, menghela napas semakin besar. Sampai tiba-tiba—

"Hei, tangkap itu!"

—tiga kopi kaleng dilemparkan pada mereka dan sukses ditangkap dengan sempurna. Pelajaran coretmilitercoret olahraga mereka tak sia-sia rupanya.

"Heeeii!" dari seberang jalan, tampak Taiga yang melambai-lambaikan tangan pada mereka. Salah satu tangannya memegang dua kopi kaleng lain. "Aku tadi beli kopi kaleng kebanyakan. Buat kalian, saja, ya!" serunya sebelum pergi.

Ketiga gadis itu berpandangan. Mungkin kegagalan membuat doi peka hari ini tak sepenuhnya gagal.

* * *

 **[End]**

* * *

 **[A/N]**

Saya suka Okajima di-pair sama salah satu diantara mereka. Karena gak bisa milih, kenapa gak sekalian tiga-tiganya aja? :3

 **Review sangat dihargai, lho, ya~!**


End file.
